


Todo es tu culpa

by Mer_sl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_sl/pseuds/Mer_sl
Summary: Pokko nunca se tomó bien que todos lo dejasen atras y sabe perfectamente de quién es la culpa. Reiner Braun es el verdadero enemigo, siempre lo ha sabido, pero cuando regresan de esa maldita isla y descubre el destino de su hermano no puede aguantarlo más
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Todo es tu culpa

—Marcel...

—¡Sueltame! ¡Déjame en paz! —Me revolví del agarre de mi hermano que trataba de tirar de mí hacia el exterior de la academia—. ¡¿Por qué tienes que defenderlo siempre?! —Empujé a Marcel, completamente enfadado. Estaba gritando a pesar de que estábamos en la calle donde cualquier podía oírnos. No podía más— ¡Yo tenía que ser el Acorazado!

Mi hermano estaba completamente serio, llevaba así desde que habían desvelado quienes iban a ser los candidatos que de convertirían en guerreros. Me dio la espalda y emprendió el camino que siempre tomábamos para regresar a casa.

—Han elegido a Reiner. No hay nada más que hablar, Pock. Déjalo.

Fui con él hasta que atravesamos la valla. Allí tomé otra dirección. Estaba enfadado con Reiner, con el gobierno de Mare por no elegirme, con Marcel por seguir defendiéndolo. En ese momento los odiaba a todos

—¡Pock! ¡Pock! ¿Dónde vas? —gritó mientras yo le daba la espalda y echaba a correr— ¡Pokko!

—¡Déjame solo!

No quería que me siguiera y por una vez no lo hizo. Desde que empezó a defender al idiota de Braun habíamos empezado a discutir por ello. Nunca antes me había peleado con Marcel. Él era... era el único en el mundo que me entendía, el único que siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba. La culpa de todo era del maldito Reiner. Él y sus tonterías sobre los demonios y su peloteo a los superiores me habían quitado el Acorazado y ahora se iba a llevar a mi hermano a esa isla. Sin mí. Cuando nací, Marcel ya estaba ahí. Había estado toda mi vida y el idiota de Braun iba a llevárselo. Maldito desgraciado. Inútil. Era el peor, el peor de todos nosotros con diferencia. Le había pateado el culo en todas las disciplinas que nos han enseñado y aún así lo habían escogido a él. ¡A él y no a mí!

Cuando volví a casa me encerré directamente en mi habitación. Nuestra habitación.

-¡Pokko, a cenar! —No hice caso a la primera llamada de mi madre, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera— ¡Pokko Galliard! Tu hermano se va mañana a esa isla a saber durante cuánto tiempo. ¡Ven ahora mismo a cenar!

-Déjalo, mamá —oí decir a Marcel—. No pasa nada.

Esa noche no fui a cenar, pero estaba despierto cuando mi hermano entró en nuestra habitación. Oí como se echó en su cama y como estuvo dando vueltas durante lo que me parecieron horas.

—Pock.

No respondí, pero hice un ruido que dejaba ver que estaba despierto o al menos no dormido del todo.

—Lo siento.

No dijo nada más y el silencio se alargó hasta un punto que no estaba seguro de que Marcel estuviera despierto cuando hablé.

—Solo regresa.

—Lo haré.

.

En su día no fui a ver como el barco que se llevaba a Marcel y los demás salía del puerto. Ahora están regresando. He cruzado toda la ciudad corriendo hasta llegar a él. Como familia de un guerrero erdiano no he tenido problemas para pasar. Está aquí. Han pasado cinco años, pero mi hermano ha vuelto a casa como me dijo que haría.

Del barco empiezan a bajar oficiales de Marley, ningún guerrero. Tardan pero por fin los veo. Zeke cruza primero la pasarela agarrando a Pieck que se sostiene sobre sus pies, pero no parece muy segura. Detrás de ellos un muchacho mucho más alto y grande que el que ronda mis recuerdos. Reiner Braun ha crecido bastante en estos años. La siguiente en salir es una chica muy alta y morena que nada tiene que ver con Annie. Y detrás... más oficiales. Todos de Marley. Ningún eldiano más. Ningún guerrero más.

—Marcel —es lo único que digo cuando me acerco a Zeke. ¿Por qué no está con ellos? ¿Se ha alargado la misión? ¿Se ha quedado con Bertholdt y Annie en la isla?

—Pock... —comienza Pieck. Da un paso hacia mí pero tropieza. Zeke la agarra antes que yo. No me gusta su cara. ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Por qué se miran entre ellos y nadie dice nada?

¿Dónde está mi hermano?

Reiner se acerca a mí. Tras él, la chica morena no me quita los ojos de encima.

—Marcel no va a volver. Lo siento, Galliard.

No reacciono. Siento que no me puedo mover. Me quedo mirando a Reiner sin decir absolutamente nada. Miente. Tiene que estar mintiendo.

Muerto. Mi hermano. Me dijo que volvería. Me lo dijo antes de irse y me he pasado todos estos años esperándolo. Cuando se llevaron a Pieck y Zeke a la isla sabía que tenía que quedar poco para volver a verlo y en cambio solo me han traído a Reiner. ¿Y los otros? ¿Todos han muerto menos él? Es imposible, siempre fue el más débil de nosotros.

En algún momento me doy cuenta de que he caído y solo lo hago porque me duelen las rodillas.

Mi hermano.

Marcel.

El puerto se está llenando de gente. La madre de Reiner abraza a su hijo. Los padres de Bertholdt, el padre de Annie, mis padres. Todos se quedan a una distancia prudencial del reencuentro de los Braun. Yo no soy capaz de mirar a mi madre, de girarme hacia los dos y decirles que no esperen a Marcel. Que no van a poder abrazarlo como está haciendo ahora mismo la señora Braun con su hijo.

Una sombra se deja caer a mi lado bruscamente y unos brazos me rodean los hombros. Sé cuál es la intención de Pieck pero la expresión de pena en su rostro no me ayuda en absoluto. Aprieto la mandíbula. Me tiemblan las manos cuando intento agarrarme a ella.

Cierro los ojos.

No.

No puede ser.

Zeke toma la palabra en ese momento.

—Desconocemos dónde están los guerreros Annie y Bertholdt. Es posible que sigan con vida. —Silencio. No lo digas. Por favor, Zeke, no lo digas. No es verdad. No es cierto. Es otra de las mentiras de Reiner, solo eso—. El guerrero Marcel Galliard ha muerto.

El grito de mi madre lo hace real. No es ninguna una broma, no es ninguna mentira. Marcel no va a regresar en el próximo barco. No va a hacerlo nunca.

.

Mi casa no ha sido un lugar especialmente ruidoso desde que Marcel se fue, pero los días siguientes al fin de la misión en la isla Paradis el silencio es aún mayor. La noticia de la muerte de Marcel se ha extendido por todo el barrio y parece que solo regresamos a la vida cuando algún familiar viene a ver como estamos y a mostrar sus respetos. Sentarme a oír él honor que había supuesto que Marcel se convirtiera en guerrero y que haya muerto por nosotros solo me da ganas de gritarles y echarlos a patadas, pero bastante tiene mi madre ya para que yo haga eso. Por una vez me controlo. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de estar enfadado.

Una y otra vez solo pienso en cómo me pasé la última noche que estuvo aquí dándole la espalda.

Cuando el timbre suena de nuevo resoplo. Estoy en nuestra habitación. Esa que desde hace tiempo mi madre llama mi habitación, aunque haya sido de los dos la mayor parte de mi vida.

Me levanto de la cama y salgo antes de que mi madre tenga la oportunidad de llamarme, para que escucha el gran honor que tengo de que Marcel sea mi hermano. De tener un hermano muerto por Marley.

Solo que esta vez se trata de la última persona que esperaba ver.

Reiner Braun entra en mi salón. Se queda parado en la puerta al verme hasta que mi madre le insiste en que pase y se siente. Ahora era mucho más alto que yo y tiene poco que ver con el crio al que humillaba cuando todo nos parecía un gran juego.

—Siéntate, Reiner, por favor — insiste mi madre señalando hacia los sofás. Reiner reacciona y le da las gracias mientras toma asiento y yo termino de bajar las escaleras.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunto cortante. Es la última persona a la que necesito oír diciendo lo mucho que siente lo de Marcel, pero que debemos sentirnos horados porque había dado su vida por Mare. Tengo muy claro que voy a partirle la cara como cuando éramos niños si se le ocurre decir algo así.

—Estaba con Marcel cuando murió. —Silencio—. Vi como pasaba.

Empieza a contárnoslo todo. Como estaban descansando los cuatro solo unos días después de que se hubieran marchado. Como apareció un titán común y estaba a punto de cogerlo. A él, por supuesto. Al más débil. Como se quedó paralizado... y como mi hermano lo empujó cambiando su destino con el suyo. Nos habló de la chica que vi junto a él en el puerto. Así descubro que se llama Ymir y que es la sucesora de Marcel como el titán Mandíbula.

Mi madre no deja de llorar, mi padre se sienta junto a ella para consolarla, pero yo solo puedo ver al pequeño Reiner cayendo al suelo y a mi hermano sujetándom. El pequeño y débil Reiner contra una pared y a mi hermano tirando de mí hacia otro lado.

—No has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo. —Las manos me tiemblan y esta vez tengo muy claro que es de ira—. Has dejado que mi hermano te protegiera una y otra vez porque eras demasiado débil para hacerlo tú. ¿Qué ha pasado con Bertholdt y Annie en realidad? ¿También se han sacrificado por ti? ¿Sus familias también los han perdido por tú culpa?

—Pokko... —me advierte mi padre.

—No sé como lo hiciste para quitarme el Acorazado cuando estaba claro que eras un completo inútil –sigo hablando cada vez más enfadado—. No sé qué mierda hiciste, pero espero que no olvides que podía haber sido yo el que estuviera allí. Qué podía haber habido alguien que supiera defenderse junto a mi hermano. Si Marcel esta muerto es únicamente por tú culpa.

No me quedo a escuchar cómo se defiende. Me daba igual lo que sea que tenga que decir solo me levanté y salgo de la casa.

Tenía que haber sido yo. Tenía que haber descubierto lo que Reiner decía a los instructores sobre mí y haber demostrado que era mentira. Tenía que haber sido el Acorazado.

Tenía que haber estado con mi hermano.

Tenía que haberlo salvado.


End file.
